


A World Well Lost

by Phlebas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Surprise Pairing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why must we love where the lightning strikes and not where we choose? But I'm glad it's you, little prince, I'm glad it's you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Well Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was deliberately written to be ambiguous. As such, I've left out the list of characters and the central relationship in the story.

The paintbrush rattled in its glass, distracting the Dark Lord from the tome in his lap. "Finished, Severus?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

Snape wiped his hands on a rag. "Finally." he nodded. "A... hm... work of art, if I do say so myself. Now, all that's left to do is wait."

His master cast critical eyes over Snape's work, evaluating the possibilities. "You sure the corrosives won't eat through more than the skin?"

"Absolutely. It evaporates too fast for that. Within eight hours, you'll be able to release the chains and she'll peel what's left of her skin off herself." A frown passed over his normally impassive face. "Although, I'd hate to ruin the design. If you'd let me flay her myself, we could keep it. That, and her screams upon removal of the gag, would be entertainment enough, surely?"

"Severus, you off all people know my Death Eaters better than that! And this mudblood has eluded me for far too long. Still, there is some merit in what you say. Even at school, she was powerful. It'd be a shame to waste that when we could bind it into an object we could use later." Through narrowed eyes he contemplated the pattern on the back of the woman spread-eagled on the rack. Even after Snape's painstaking care, low moans still dripped through the gag. "Perhaps you're right. However, we have eight hours to decide and  _you_  need to rest if you're going to be fit for anything tomorrow!"

The hint of amusement appeared in Snape's eyes rather than on his lips. "Of course, my lord." He essayed an ironic salaam. "Far be it from me to inconvenience my lord and master in any way whatsoever..."

"Bastard." The ghost of a laugh framing his mouth, the Dark Lord gave his shoulder a shove. "Go to bed. I'll join you in a bit."

Severus leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late. Be careful though. She may be wandless and warded but she's not completely without defences.  _You_  should know that better than anyone."

"I know." Looking unwontedly serious, a a taloned hand carefully touched his face. "Still looking out for me after all these years. What ever would I do without you, Severus..."

"Forget to eat." A smirk finally creased his mouth. "I'll see you in a little while. Go say good night, Harry."

As Snape swept out of the room, his robes swirling around him, Harry walked over to the straining body. Careful not to ruin his lover's work, he trailed a hand over her skin. "Still concious then? You'd better try to get some rest too you know. I have big plans for you tomorrow. But then, I suppose you know that already." A lingering trace of humour crossed his face. "Everybody else certainly seems to." A taloned hand cupped her face, the caress catching a tear from the corner of her eye before it could fall. He brought it too his mouth and lapped it off his fingers. "Always so sweet. Good night to you then, my lovely Hermione."


End file.
